


Therefore My Silence

by Serpentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Reproduction, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Kink Meme, M/M, Marathon Sex, Work In Progress, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Serpentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Tavros have inhuman amounts of sex.  Quite literally, it turns out.</p><p>(Very loosely based on a <a href="http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=41308639#cmt41308639">kinkmeme prompt</a>: <i>Dave Strider is acutely aware of the movement every hour, every minute, every second. The passage of time is the grinding, droning background radiation of his life. It is inescapable, intractable, and omnipresent.</i></p><p>  <i>Except when Tavros growls at him, throws him against a wall, and fucks him into an absolute stupor.</i></p><p>  <i>Turns out, without the imperial drone around to speed them along, trolls can literally fuck all night before even coming close to orgasm. In contrast, by the fifth time Dave's been mercilessly brought to orgasm and fucked right on through it without a moment's pause, Dave can't even remember his name, let alone hear the whine of time's gears over his own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever posted an incomplete work, which means two things:
> 
> First, that every kudos and (especially) comment is deeply appreciated, and lets me know, among other things, that I'm not writing into a void, and that this is worth continuing;
> 
> second, that I reserve the right to repost a beta-read, edited version after it is complete: in other words, consider this a rough draft, with all that that usually entails. Everything is subject to change, particularly the (pretentious!) title, the projected chapter count, and the tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"I must tell you that I was always afraid of the fury with which I loved you. It overwhelmed me. I thought it beyond comprehension, therefore my silence."  
Henry Rollins

\----------------------------------

“So I have five whole days before my next gig,” Dave opened with as he entered the apartment. “One hundred and twenty-two hours, 7,320 minutes of empty time. Want to spend it naked?”

_After I get a shower and something to eat_ , he'd meant, but that part didn’t make it out of his mouth; Tavros had teleported into his personal space and pushed him up against the wall hard enough to steal his breath even before he sealed his mouth over Dave’s. Forty-six seconds of macking later, Dave pushed his left shoulder in the “stop” signal. 

“Not that I don’t want to optimise this opportunity, but I really need to eat. If we’re finally going to see how long you can keep it up, then I _really_ need to eat. Not to mention a couple other things.” 

With one last hard suck to his throat, Tavros backed off and let him lead the way to the kitchen. “I should, eat too,” he said. 

Dave tucked his arm into Tavros’s, and led the way toward the fridge; when he’d annihilated half of the left over pot roast (plus 19 minutes 24 seconds), he left Tavros to the rest of the roast. “I’ll be in the shower.” 

Not long after, Tav slid into the shower behind him; click-hiss-rasped something Alternian in his ear that lifted the hair on his neck even though it was several levels beyond his current translation ability. Tavros swore his animal-charming abilities didn’t work on humans, so it must have been some talent particular to Dave’s body that picked the intent out of the gibberish.

Or, hey, maybe it was all in the way Tavros’ mouth brushed against his skin and his hands were sneaking around Dave’s hipbones to pull him back into a slippery embrace. Something hard prodded him in the back; something harder than Tavros’ abs, firm as those were.

Lips grazed his neck, and a second later did it again, with a hint of teeth.

“Secret advantages to having a ridiculously fucking tall matesprit:” Dave said, reaching up and back, “upside-down makeouts without Spidey-powers.” He pulled Tavros’s head down and tilted his own chin up to prove the point.

It was a lengthy kiss. Dave was warmer than the water could account for by the time their lips parted, and Tavros was starting to make a sort of half-audible skritching sound; for the next bout, Dave did turn around, so he could rest his hand over the spot on Tavros’s thorax where it came from. Feeling it get louder as things progressed was one of the best things about Tavros in this mood – it was like having a progress bar for his arousal. 

Didn’t hurt that he’d be hearing it for the next several hours, while having a whole lot of orgasms, either; operant conditioning at its finest. By now just the initial stages of that sound had him hard and ready.  
His ardour was cooled abruptly by the betayal of his water heater.

 

“Urk! Cold water,” Dave smacked at the controls with unwilling hands. Tavros reached past him and turned the shower off.

“I hope it hasn’t undone, all of my hard work,” Tavros said, but it was as much a challenge as a tease, so Dave flipped him off amiably and threw him a towel. 

“I think you meant _my_ hard work.” An emphatic thrust demonstrated that _hard_ was the right word, all puns intended, though he’d lost a bit of starch when the sudden burst of frigid water hit waist level. (Probably a good thing, truth be told. Tavros had enough stamina that it really wouldn’t do to come so soon.) 

Tavros merely waggled his eyebrows and pretended to leer. Dave snapped his towel at him, only to manfully hold back a yelp when Tavros returned fire with much greater accuracy.

A towel fight commenced. “Watch where you’re aiming, there! You trying to do what the shower couldn’t?”

“I’m trying to get you – watch the door! – to the bedroom. So I can do, what the shower didn’t do – ack – by which I mean, give you orgasms, lots of them. All of the orgasms, Dave. Is this how – whoa! – humans show appreciation, or are you trying to flip quadrants, because I have to say that being attacked, with a towel, is not how I pictured this going – don’t step on that—”

“Ow,” a limping Dave muttered, but rallied immediately. 

“You know all about human appreciation, anyway, and you know exactly how I show it, because it generally involves us being naked in this bedroom. And I’ll be keeping the quadrant I’ve got, thank you very much; if I wanted spades I’d ask a gardener.”

Tavros looked sort of intrigued at that, and Dave belatedly realised that, technically, their chumgroup included _two_ gardeners, one of whom definitely had quadrants... 

“No, stop, error. I forbid you to think about my sister’s pet vampire and spades in this context.”

“But, Dave…”

“Absolutely not. How can you think about me having hatesex, anyway? Your mind should be one hundred percent occupied by thoughts of having matesex with your very own hot, hard, naked and very present hunk of Strider.” 

With a quick twist, his towel-whip arced through the air to catch Tavros by the back of neck; while he was still off-balance from the lack of impact, Dave pulled him closer and recommenced making out. (It was an almost-infallible means of having the last word; it was also perfectly logical, because the bed was now close enough that he could take one step back and sit down on it, dragging Tavros with him.)

Tavros made a sort of squeaky yelp as he was lassoed, but caught on quickly – literally, since he grabbed Dave’s arms as he folded down to the bed. 

“Okay, uh, cowboy,” he murmured into Dave’s ear. “You can let go of the reins.”

“As if,” Dave panted, and locked their lips together again.


	2. Part Two

Any interest the cold water might have squashed was back by now, in force, as Tavros's big hands went roaming over his skin. _Took so long to convince him, but it's so worth it,_ Dave thought, before giving in to the temptation to grope that perfect ass. Tavros nipped his lip in surprised approval and slid his claws down Dave's shoulders just lightly enough to leave pink lines (that was cheating -- he knew what that did to Dave, how it made him buck upward helplessly into the weight of Tavros over him). 

It wasn't enough to dislodge him, given he was a walking slab of muscle and knew Dave's reactions intimately enough to expect the jolt. Dave felt a smile pressed into his neck in the moments before gentle kisses were sprinkled over his throat.

Turnabout was fair play, and Dave had a mental sylladex full of Tavros's soft spots and reactions; he readied himself to respond in kind. First, though, he pressed his cheek to Tavros's sternum, listened to the buzzy rattle that said so much without words. 

It got about forty decibels louder when his hands sneaked under Tavros's thighs and pushed them wider, stroked little circles on the cool steel there with his thumbs before running right up to where they joined with the flesh of his hips. It became Dave's turn to smother a smile, while Tavros added a throaty moan to his buzz.

"Dave."

"What," Dave said back, blandly, to be kind of a jerk. The breathiness of it undermined his intended casual nonchalance, though. 

"Don't stop," was Tavros's reply.

"What kind of idiot do I look like," Dave huffed against his skin, before licking a complex tracery all along his collarbone.

"Good point," Tavros gasped, and nibbled his ear. 

_Time to kick it up a few gears._

His fingers drifted upward, unhurriedly, till one of them could make little insistent strokes over the curve where thorax joined abdomen, slid around to run up the supple length of spine, and curved around Tavros's neck.

"Ah! Dave!" 

Tavros arched his back into that touch, kissed him hard enough to bruise his lip where a fang glanced off it, and thrummed like a guitar string, almost tangible to Dave's fingers where they curled to drag his blunt nails down Tavros's nape.

Apparently that was it for Tavros's restraint. Taking his hands off Dave, he clenched them in the covers instead, blunted claws dragging awful noises out of the fabric. Even without his hands, though, he had one big advantage: he _leaned_ on Dave, following both the instinct to get close and the suggestion of Dave's touch on his neck. And kept leaning. Dave had to recline along with him or be pushed.

"Now I've got you, right where I want you," Tavros grinned at him, but Dave waggled his eyebrows and huffed mostly-breathless laughter. 

"Not quite, unless you've got a previously undisclosed fetish for - mmn - sex halfway off a bed."

He could see realisation spread across Tavros's face; he did have a good point. Dave's knees were still hanging over the edge, and Tav's feet were on the floor: not exactly a comfortable position for the long haul. (And they intended this haul to be very, very long. Iditarod levels of long haul. Mush, mush, little doggies, Driver Nitram and his trusty sled Strider coming through, delivering vital orgasms to distant villages in need.) 

Tavros scooted up far enough to get his toes onto the bed (whatever human had invented "California King" size beds, Tavros was very grateful to them even if they hadn't actually meant to produce comfortable accomodation for troll-human sex), and lifted an eyebrow till Dave wriggled up to join him.

"Now, I've got you where I want you," Tavros grinned, and Dave's facade of bland humour broke in the face of that unbridled enthusiasm; he grinned back and nipped Tavros's lower lip, watched his eyes darken again. 

"Are you, ready to start this ride again?"

"Oooh, Mr. Nitram," Dave teased, but it came out breathier than intended. "Saddle up." 

Tavros didn't make a reply to that; his face had gone thoughtful. 

Sitting back on his haunches over Dave, pushed Dave a little further up the bed, and then put his mouth right on Dave's cock. 

More even than the sudden dick dive, the casual ease with which he'd been moved sent his arousal rocketing through the roof. Dave bucked like a bronco, which would have been humiliating if his brain hadn't shorted out; he couldn't remember words, much less conversations. _Slick rough buzzing HOT_ , every nerve ending insisted. His hands scrabbled at the blanket before seeking out Tavros's hair and holding tight. 

Long, hot, dragging tongue-strokes, with the tiniest rasping resistance thanks to the miracle of troll tongues. From the base of his cock right up to the tip, with a little extra flick to the slit when it got there.

"Tavros, _Tav_ \--" but he didn't know what else to say. Stop, don't stop. Wow. 

After a couple minutes Tavros did stop, though. Dave, gasping, almost couldn't process it. He blinked at the ceiling, flexed his fingers experimentally, and let rational thought creep back in at its own speed.

Just about the time he was ready to try opening his mouth and producing a sound other than "guh", Tavros -- more coherent by far -- looked down smugly and rubbed the skin between his balls and his hole. 

"Just think how I'm going to make you feel, when I rub this spot from the inside," he said, and Dave's ability to say something flipped itself off the handle and flew away like an eagle. "But first, I think you promised me a ride." Without further ado, he seated himself on Dave's cock.

Untranslatable garbled noises came from Dave's mouth without asking permission from his brain; they went silent only to start back up again when Tavros he smirked shamelessly and ground down, like he was trying to find the right angle. (Shyeah right; he was just making Dave crazy and satisfying his own instincts. _Double bonus_ , as Dave would say if he were able.) 

"Tavros," Dave managed to croak at last. The smirk became a more welcoming smile, and big, warm hands came to rest on Dave's shoulders. 

"I know you get, nnngh, enthusiastic about, my nook," he rumbled, "but I don't want you to, wear yourself out this early, so. I'm going to hold you." True to his word, he leaned enough of his weight on his hands to keep Dave's shoulders pinned to the bed, and then he just.. _Helped himself_ , Dave couldn't help thinking, looking up at the broad span Tavros's horns and the open enjoyment on his face, hearing the steady thrum of pleasure that filled the room as invisibly and as all-touching as heat.


	3. Part 3

It was a good thing he was so attuned to that sound, because Tavros was making it a challenge to pay attention to anything except the wet warmth of his nook, the little gyrations grinding their pelvises together. Tav had had two sweeps to figure out how to get maximum enjoyment out of Dave’s cock, with the enthusiastic assistance of its owner, and now he wasn’t holding back. (Just down. _That_ made him try to buck a little, to no avail.) 

The inside of Tavros’s nook could have been designed to drive Dave mad with pleasure; softer and silkier than anything he’d ever felt, designed to protect a much tenderer organ than Dave’s, it also had a habit of spasming rhythmically from the entrance upward at the most unexpected moments, trying to pull a nonexistent wriggling bulge up inside it. 

Beneath Tavros, shoulders pinioned and cock surrounded by warm, squeezing muscle that knew exactly what it wanted from him, Dave made two stellar efforts at thrusting and then relented, surrendering himself to Tavros’s direction, to the luxury of letting someone else do all the work. Circular motions that stroked and stretched the rim of his nook interspersed with back-and-forth grinding that sort-of mimicked the feel of a contracting bulge - not quite what humans did, or liked best, maybe -- but then, Dave's opinion wasn’t worth much. He’d adapted too thoroughly to Tavros’s preferences; grown accustomed to what his lover liked, and the deep thoracic thrumming that conveyed Tavros’s pleasure was a more than adequate reward.

"Mmm, you're so nice like this," Tavros grinned down at Dave, who felt his organs flip over in his chest. "Filling my nook, and all mine to enjoy. Especially since, I'm going to enjoy you a _lot_. All night long. If that's, still what you want, anyway."

"Hells to the yes," Dave managed to choke out, and couldn’t keep from another futile attempt bucking beneath him, more demonstration of enthusiasm than genuine effort to thrust. Neither his hips nor his shoulders achieved so much as a half inch of upward progress. (It was the hottest thing he’d ever imagined, feeling the solid weight above him as his cock was groped all over by eager alien genitalia.

"Ride me till I'm nice and relaxed, and then stick that big bulge in me and get your biological imperatives on. No human-style shenanigans in the Strider-Nitram tango tonight; I want to feel you blowing load after load of hot troll jizz till your pan's fried and your pail's full to the brim. Helpful hint: I'm the pail."

Tavros leaned over to nibble up and down Dave's throat, sighing at the way it shifted the cock inside him. Dave gasped back, sucked a desperate hickey onto the nearest patch of dark skin, and tried not to come. Pity painted across face, Tavros leaned down to rest his elbows on Dave's shoulders; it let him card his claws through Dave's pale hair while keeping him pinned. A few minutes later, he was trilling a mating summons into Dave's ear.

 _I have you, give me what I need, your own pail won't go unfilled,_ it meant, and though Dave couldn't mimic it very well he still tried, broken-breathy and interrupted as Tavros kissed him for it. Kept kissing him, trilling back at Dave through the kiss, since it was mostly produced by his secondary vocal apparatus and didn't need air flow, and he knew what it did for Dave. Better than porn, better than a hard beat and a clubful of enthusiastic fans; something in that warbling cry reached into Dave’s chest and pulled all of right wires to make his system light up and then shut down.

Dave came; Tav’s nook swallowed it up effortlessly as he shook beneath the firm weight. Sounds came out of his throat, but his ears couldn’t register them; he couldn’t spare so much as a wish that they wouldn’t turn out to be desperately embarrassing. As his heartbeat began to resume normal speeds, Tavros’s pleased rumbling got through. He’d backed off on the mating call, though Dave didn’t think he’d come -- just as well, he realised, since they had big plans for that. 

“Are you with me?” Tavros asked, and nipped his lower lip before he could answer.

“Yeah,” Dave husked. “‘M back on earth.” He tried to lift up into Tavros’s mouth, seeking more kissing, only to be stopped flat by the weight still pinning his shoulders to the mattress. “Hot,” he growled, and squirmed deliberately beneath Tav’s greater weight, smearing come across the warmth of Tav’s belly.

Tavros nuzzled down his neck, pausing here and there to lick, or to rest his teeth against Dave’s skin for a few seconds. (Empty threat; almost ritualised, which Dave hadn’t picked up on till he found occasion to watch more troll porn.) It won a little huffing laugh out of him, which Tavros punished by sucking a hickey into life on the spot.

When the air of the room felt cool instead of stifling hot, and his muscles felt mostly like warm goo, Tavros climbed off of him. Off the bed entirely, in fact, which Dave protested with a blurry sound -- come back, heat source! -- but Tavros only stretched in a dazzling full-body arc, muscles almost audibly going _ping!_ after being curled over Dave for so long, and then he returned, looking as pleased to crawl back onto the mattress with Dave as Dave was to see him return. 

No time to curl up and absorb body heat, though -- Tavros pushed his legs apart and knelt in between them, spread his own legs just enough to get two fingers in his nook (Dave gulped, and felt an impossible frisson of interest tingle through his balls) and wriggled them a bit. In a moment or two he’d collected sufficient fluid to start working Dave open, and Dave shot him a look of lazy amusement. (The lust was probably shining through the facade, but who the hell cared.) 

“I haven’t come yet,” Tavros said, with a half-apologetic, half-explanatory sort of tone that didn’t slow the movement of his fingers by a nanosecond.  
“Fair ‘nough,” Dave conceded. “Carry on, Mister Nitram.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was originally posted [on the kink meme](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=41735135#cmt41735135) back in January, but upon reflection I've decided not to backdate the AO3 version.


End file.
